1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a terminal and strip thereof, and more particularly to a terminal and strip with an improved tearing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic systems, such as computer systems, in order to meet the technical trend of today's computer miniaturization, a plurality of contacts assembled in the computer systems should be arranged compactness. Generally, the contacts usually are punched from a strip and are separated from the strip after being assembled to a connector. China patent issue No. CN2705928Y discloses such a contact strip. The contact strip includes a strip and a number of contacts connecting with the strip. Each contact includes a body and a soldering portion extending forwardly toward the strip from a middle of a bottom edge of the body. A connecting portion is formed between the bottom edge of the body and the strip and defines a V cut. The V cut is shown in a line used for breaking off the contacts from the strip. However, if a thickness of the contact is too thick, while the V cut is too shallow, the contacts may cause metal wires or burred edges while being tore from the strip, and the metal wires may cause short circuit.
Hence, an improved terminal and strip thereof is desired to overcome the above problems.